


Cherry Blossoms

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: MASHverse [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb has an important question and Mari is confused about why they were still standing outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

Mari felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked up at her boyfriend, the moonlight creating a halo as he faced her, taking her hands in both of his and giving her that sweet smile she'd fallen in love with. It's one of those smiles that only Seb was capable of, that showed his dimples and made his entire face light up, only making his beauty more pronounced and his green eyes shine.

"I love you, Mari," he says in a soft voice as he maneuvers them until she was sitting on a wood and iron bench. She knew this place; it was where they'd come on nice days to study or just enjoy the sunshine that Manhattan had to offer. Tony had donated the bench because of how often Mari and Seb went there, directly under the Cherry Blossom tree and across from the dirt jogging path that wrapped around the Reservoir.

"I love you, too," she returns, confused about why they'd stopped here instead of continuing down the path. No one else was jogging so late at night and no criminals would bother them since most people associated Mari's face with her brother and all of the weapons he'd designed throughout the years. "Seb, it's getting cold." He squeezes her hands a little tighter, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh…" He clears his throat before sitting beside her on the bench, nodding a little. "Fandral was here yesterday evening." That was the first she'd heard of it, but she didn't get the chance to comment as he kept talking. "I think he would've strangled me if I hadn't invited Heather over as backup."

"Yeah, she's got him convinced that she'd find a way to make him a pretzel if he tried to hurt you." She frees one of her hands to brush a short lock of hair off Sebastian's face, cupping his cheek afterwards with a smile of her own.

"I asked him for something important, and he delivered after some fuss." Swallowing hard, Seb pulls something out of his pocket and hesitates a beat before opening his hand to show Mari what rested on his palm. It was small and silver, not even an inch in width, but it looked sturdy and had diamonds embedded in it that created a small curve.

"Is that…?"

"It used to be your mother's, but Destin never got the chance to give her the other piece since he was forced to marry Fandral's mom." She'd seen it once when she'd visited Asgard, but it had been on a chain around her father's neck. "Marianna Nicole Pierce—"

"Are you proposing to me?" A blush adds color to his cheeks as he ducks his head, a chuckle making his broad shoulders shake. "Oh God, oh no…. I just ruined it, didn't I?"

"Not at all." When he meets her gaze again, he's smiling. "So, yes or no?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [relationship origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001053) by [psychedelicbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum/pseuds/psychedelicbubblegum)




End file.
